A substitute can lead to good things
by Lexi-Chan16
Summary: Kyoko is working at a concert as an assistant, but what happens when she has to replace the singer for the first song? And who shows up to the concert? My first fic so please like it! :) Song fic Haunted by T. Swift


Kyoko's P.O.V.

Kyoko had just started with her new task to earn points for the "Love Me" department. This time Kyoko was working as an assistant to an American singer that came to Japan. Kyoko was doing a pretty good job from what she could tell. The night of the show came really fast. Kyoko was walking to the singer's dressing room when she saw that everyone was panicking.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked a random worker.

"Her throat is hurting her. We gave her medicine, but it hasn't kicked in yet. And we go on in five minutes!"

With that said Kyoko ran to the dressing room. When she arrived she burst into the room panting. The director came right up to her and said "Will you please fill in for her?"

"Well… um…"

Ren's P.O.V.

I had heard that Kyoko was working here for the performance so I thought I would see how she was doing. But I think I will do that after the concert. She must be busy right now. Suddenly, smoke starts coming out from the floor of the stage and I could see a figure appearing. Suddenly the spotlight was on her and it wasn't who anyone thought it would be. There, standing on the stage, was Kyoko!

"Hi everyone. My name is Kyoko Mogami and I will just be singing one song. But afterwards the real singer will come out. Ok?"

With that said the music started.

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I've known it all this time**

**But I never I thought I'd see it break**

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's comin over you like it's all a big mistake**

Her voice was so amazing. She was so great, but I feel like this song is for me because it looks like she's looking at me.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

OMG. I didn't expect Ren to be here, but you know I was really wishing he would be here. I'm actually in love with him, but I know it's only one sided. Even though he didn't know it, this song was for him.

**Ohhh holdin my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

**Somethin's made your eyes go cold**

**Come on **

**Come on**

**Don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong **

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on**

**Come on don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back**

**I'm haunted**

**Stood there and watched you walk away**

**From everything we had**

**But I still mean every word I said **

**To you**

**He will try to take away my pain**

**And he just might make me smile **

**But the whole time I'm wishin he was you instead**

**Ohhh holdin my breath **

**Won't see you again**

**Somethin keeps me holdin on to nothin**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted **

**Come on**

**Come on **

**Don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out **

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back **

**I'm haunted**

**I know**

**I know**

**I just know**

**You're no good on **

**You can't be gone noooo**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**Won't finish what you started**

**Come on**

**Come on **

**Don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out **

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't go back **

**I'm haunted**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break**

**Never thought I'd see it**

Ren's P.O.V.

I never knew she could sing like that. That was so great. After the concert I went backstage and found Kyoko. She had her back to me so I walked up to her quietly and put my hands on her shoulders. It didn't seem to scare her. Oh well.

"Hi Tsuruga-San! Did you like the concert?"

"Yeah I did! Mogami I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Oh, well yeah. Nobody knew really."

"What? why?"

"Because I don't really like singing in front of people."

"Well I thought you were incredible."

"Thank you."

"And now I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Ok." So she closed them.

I bent down and I whispered to her "I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"I love you too!"

And with that I kissed her and she kissed me back.


End file.
